Cameron Conner, daughter of John Conner
by MichaelaZacharias
Summary: John gets a girl, Kate dies giving birth. John can't handle it and gives the baby to Kate's parents. Years later Cameron finds out and is forced to move on alone. What will she do when she meets the Resistence? Willl they accept eahc other? TrmntrNOTmine
1. Prologue: Daughter of

**Prologue: Daughter of…**

**March 27****th****, 2032**

'Fuck off,' Jethro hissed and pushed his daughter away. Ashley fell on the floor and almost hit the table. Her mother shrieked and ran to her daughter. Ashley already sat up straight but looked wide-eyed. Her father had been drunk before, but never as bad as this.  
>'Jethro!' Amy yelled and held her daughter in her arms.<br>'No Amy, enough is enough!' the drunk man yelled, waving his arms.  
>'Jethro, calm down or they'll hear you!' Amy said scared. Cyborgs of any kind could always be around and you had to be careful your entire life. Ashley knew this as no other, she was born after Judgment Day happened. Seven years after Judgment Day. Stories of how life before it had been told so many times to her, still she could not image any of it. The world now existed of ruins and death. It was grey. It was dead. There was no hope no life.<br>'No!' Jethro stood up and roared. Far away the sound of a plain was heard.  
>'They're coming, Jethro! You're responsible for the death of your wife and your daughter!' Amy cried.<br>'She is NOT my daughter!' Jethro yelled. Ashley looked at her mother, but instead of denying it her mother cried.  
>'I'm sorry,' Amy cried. Ashley backed off.<br>'What?' she said soft, not wanting to except it.  
>'You are not our daughter. Never have been, never will be,' Jethro snapped, 'You're mother died in our arms and your father was too busy fighting, still is! You're mother, sweet Kate, why did you not listen to us.'<br>'Mom?' Ashley sought for help. But Amy just shook her head.  
>'No, Cameron,' she said, 'I am your grandmother.'<br>'No!' Ashley said louder, 'My name is Ashley, your daughter!'  
>'You're Cameron daughter of John fucking Conner!' Jethro yelled and ran to her. Cameron quickly jumped up and ran to the end of the room. The plain came closer.<br>'Run, child!' Amy yelled, 'Find your father!'  
>'But-' before Cameron could finish her sentence bullets were heard. She quickly grabbed her coat and a gun and ran out of the house. Cameron quickly hid herself in one of the many wholes in the ground. Just in time. All around her explosions were heard. She had to stay there or she would die too. The first lesson she had ever learn: stay alive! For hours Cameron staid underground, not daring to move or to show herself. But after hours being underground, she thought of it being safe. When she looked around, Cameron decided to never ever get to close. Not with someone. Not with something. For a moment Cameron wanted to crash down to the earth and cry and burry Amy and Jethro. But than she decided to start a new chapter. Her old life was over. Cameron pulled on her long jacket and covered her long brown hair with the wide hood. She was dressed in army clothes, the only clothes that were left. She swung her MG4 over her shoulder. She took a deep breath and turned around.<p>

Daughter of John Conner. Perhaps. But he did not want her, so why accept him? She would from now on go through life as Cameron, just Cameron. Nothing more, nothing less. Anyone who had a problem with that could expect a bullet, or a fist. Cameron refused to show any emotion, not even to herself. Emotions are dangerous, Jethro had said, they play with your mind and make you do foolish things. Just like alcohol.


	2. Chapter 01: The Resistance

**Chapter 01; The Resistance **

Cameron suddenly heard a sound and drew her MG4. She placed the gun in front of her and slowly walked on through the dark forest. She had been lost in thoughts for a while now and could be surrounded. Cameron tried to move and breath as slowly as she could, while she scanned the area. It had been almost two weeks since Amy and Jethro died and Cameron had been walking ever since. The down side of being alone the entire time, is that at one point you just walk because you have walked the entire time. You forget the situation and area you are in. Just when wanted to give up, someone jumped out of a tree behind her. Quickly she turned around and aimed her gun. The man who had jumped out of the tree, lost his balance and almost fell on the ground. Cameron hit him on his back and he fell. She pointed her gun at his head and spoke through the scarf that was in front of her mouth.  
>'Are you human?' she said.<br>'Are you?' she heard a voice from behind and felt the barrel of a gun against her head. For a moment she thought, but Cameron decided to play it safe and raised her arms.  
>'I am,' she said.<br>'Drop the gun,' the voice said. Cameron sighed, there was nothing to life for anyway.  
>'Alright,' she said and dropped it. Several men showed up from behind. They looked at her.<br>'What are you doing here, Red Riding Hood?' one of them asked.  
>'The same as Robin Hood and his marry men,' she snapped back.<br>'Easy, girl,' the same man said and prepared his gun.  
>'Would you shoot a human?' she dared him, and lied, 'An unarmed human?'<br>'You're not unarmed,' the man who she had hit on the back said, 'You have a Jericho 914 against your side.'  
>'Well, in that case, you should just shoot me,' she said.<br>'Enough,' the man who had aimed his gun at her head in the first place, who was probably the leader, said, 'You're coming with us. If you betray us, we will shoot you in the back.'  
>'Deal,' Cameron picked her gun up and followed the man. At least she was not alone anymore.<p>

'Show your face,' the leader of the group said as he sat down in front of her. Cameron was led into a large bunker under the ground. She had seen several women and children as the men led her to the last chamber. There they pushed her in a chair. She was surrounded by five covered and armed men. Strong, tall and willing to fight for their freedom. Cameron removed the scarf and took of her hood. The leader took a good look at her and shook his head. He sighed and gestured to the men they could stand down. He took of his hat and scarf himself too.  
>'How old are you girl?' he asked and moved his chair closer to the table.<br>'Twenty-one,' she lied. He looked in her eyes and smirked.  
>'Liar,' he said, leaning forward.<br>'You don't want to know my age,' she said as she also leaned closer, 'You've already made up your mind, right?'  
>'Your name?' he smiled, she was good.<br>'Cameron,' she could see a small flash in his eyes. Perhaps he had known someone by that name. Cameron took a good look at the man. He had dark brown hair, standing up straight and a stubble face. He was muscled and had a pride but fatherly look on his face. This man had known pain and had suffered, she could see it in his eyes.  
>'Just Cameron?' he asked.<br>'Just Cameron,' she assured him.  
>'No last name?' he tried.<br>'Just Cameron,' she said again.  
>'Who were your parents, Cameron?' he asked.<br>'My mother was Katherine, but she died when I was young,' she said.  
>'And your father?'<br>'He did not want me,' that was what Jethro had told her at least.  
>'Alright,' the man decided not to ask more, 'Do you know where you are?'<br>'No,' she said honest.  
>'Where are you going?' Cameron sighed, would he ever stop?<br>'I don't know,' she said, again honest.  
>'Do you know who we are?' she looked around and nodded. Doh, look at the clothes!<br>'Of course,' she said, 'You're part of the Resistance.'  
>'Indeed,' the man said and finally leaned back.<br>'Who are you,' Cameron asked bold. The man looked at her, narrowing his eyes and smiled.  
>'Derek Reese,' he said and he could see her thinking, 'Uncle of John Conner.'<br>'I see,' Cameron said. She was a bit surprised she did not feel anything. No shame. No hate. Nothing. She really was Cameron, alone and without family. Good, she thought, it works. John Conner could be doing what ever he wanted, she did not care one little bit.  
>'How old are you, Cameron,' he asked, friendly and calm this time.<br>'Seventeen,' she said.  
>'Can you control that?' he asked as he pointed at her gun, which stood against her chair.<br>'Like I was born with it,' she smiled.  
>'Can I see it?' he asked. There was something about this Derek which made Cameron trust him.<br>'Sure,' she said and handed it to him after unloading it. He smiled when he saw what she was doing and took the gun.  
>'MG4,' he said and gave the gun back, 'Never seen that on a girl before.'<br>'Pure girlpower,' Cameron smiled as she placed the gun back against her chair.  
>'So, what are you doing next?' Derek asked. For a moment Cameron just looked at him.<br>'I don't know,' she said. She really did not know. She had nothing to life for, nothing to die for.  
>'I can give your life a purpose,' Derek said. Cameron looked in his eyes.<br>'How?' she asked.  
>'Fight with us,' he said. Cameron thought for a moment. Jehtro had taught her almost everything she needed to learn. Fight. Shoot. How to take care of several robots. She could do those things, sure.<br>'I don't think I'm good enough,' she said honest. It had always just been the three of them and there had only been some minor attacks. Actually even the attacks were so small, you could barely call them attacks!  
>'Come with me,' Derek said and stood up. Cameron followed him, together with the other five men. Cameron saw several people looking at them, as they passed by. They walked up to the surface again and walked up to a small field which looked like a practicing field. Derek looked at Cameron.<br>'Hit it,' he said, pointing at several 'targets', made out of several different fabrics. Cameron was a bit overwhelmed by it and just looked at it. Derek said it again and Cameron took her gun. She aimed and shot. A hit. Derek did not say a thing, so she shot again. And again. And again. Until Derek finally stopped her.  
>'Good,' he said, 'Can you handle under pressure?'<br>'I don't know,' she said, 'Guess you'll have to find out.'  
>'We'll find out when we have to,' he said, 'Come on, we'll find you a place to sleep.'<p>

'Guys,' Derek opened a door. Five guys were standing, most of them shirtless. They looked at Derek and nodded at him as a salute. Derek pushed the door a little further and gently pushed Cameron into the room. It was a small room with three bunk beds, five of them taken and loaded with stuff. At the end of the concrete room stood a small desk. A small bulb hung at the ceiling and gave enough light to lit the room. The desk itself also had a small light. The young men, probably all around the twenty-six or older looked at the little girl.  
>'This is Cameron, she'll be sleeping here,' Derek said. Immediately the men jumped forward.<br>'Here!' one of them said.  
>'She can't come here, she's a girl!' another one said.<br>'She has to, there is no room anywhere else!' Derek said. The men were silent. Derek looked at them one by one. When he looked at Cameron she wanted to tell him she could sleep anywhere, including floors. But he spoke before she could.  
>'Don't kill them,' he smiled and walked away, closing the door behind him. An awkward silent followed. None of them knew where to look. Then one guy stepped forward and reached his hand.<br>'Will Green,' he said, she shook his hands.  
>'Cameron,' she said and looked at him. He was tall, muscular and had brown hair with a strong face. Just like the others. In their eyes grieve and battle could be seen. These men had fought, cried, lost dear ones and made new friends. They would fight to the death.<br>'Josh MacCoy,' the one with the sympathetic face shook her hand, he shook it less firm that Will.  
>'Tim Blake,' the tallest on said, he did have a firm handshake.<br>'Rick Fleming,' he had the darkest hair color and had large eyebrows.  
>'Alec Peterson,' the youngest one said.<br>'You can sleep over there,' Will said, he was probably the leader of this small group.  
>'Thanks,' Cameron said and walked to the end of the row. She would sleep on top of the last bed. She laid her small bag with only a few things she collected on her way against on the end of the bed. It was to big for her anyway. She hung MG4 besides the ladder on her bed.<br>'So, do you have a last name, Cameron?' Tim asked, while Cameron took of her coat.  
>'No,' she said firm and a bit fierce.<br>'How come?' he asked, not letting it go. He raised his arm against the bed and tried to intimidate her.  
>'How come? Let's see,' Cameron said, folded her hands over each other and dared him with her look, 'My mother died when I was very young and my dad just abounded me, probably because he did not want me. I was raised by people who also did not very much like me. And I never really knew my mom or her last name. so, that's 'how come'.'<br>'Clear,' Tim said a bit wide eyed.  
>'I hope so,' Cameron said.<br>'We have a few rules here,' Will just went on, 'No fighting. No stealing. No passing on information, not even to other parts of the Resistance. No shooting in the bunker, unless the attacker is inside. And never ever shoot a human.'  
>'Got it,' Cameron answered calm.<br>'Good,' he said, 'Besides that, we also have training here.'  
>'Training?' she said and looked at them.<br>'Yep,' Josh said and pulled on a sweater, 'And since you're in our room, you're in our group. We're training in fifteen minutes.'  
>'Fifteen minutes?' Cameron said puzzled, 'I'll be ready.'<br>'Here,' Alex handed her a big black sweater, 'you can borrow that.'  
>'Thanks,' she said and smiled. She pulled it over her head, it was far to big. But she did not mind. At least she had something 'handy' to train in.<br>'Just follow us,' Will said and sighed as he pulled on his sweater, 'Ready?'  
>'Don't slow us down,' Tim said. Will opened the door and they ran out of it. One by one, Cameron as the last one, closing the door behind her.<p>

Training. It was hard. It was painful. It was good. After her first training, Cameron had rushed to Derek and demanded she would be put in another room. He refused and told her that she had replaced an old team member and that she could not let her team down. Cameron had cursed a lot and told him she was not part of any team. Derek still just send her back and told her to do something about her team spirit. When she entered the room again, her team mates were not really thrilled to see her again. Days passed by and Cameron almost lived to train. And if she was not training there were always other chores for her. Tim most of the time was teasing her that she could not do it because she was either too young, too small, or just because she was a girl. That only gave Cameron more energy to do her best and sometimes she even kicked his butt. She worked hard. She worked until her muscles ached and her body yelled for rest, but she still went on. She had to, she told herself. She would prove them wrong. She would show the Resistance women were just as good as men. And she was thankful that there were several other women were also in the bunker and also showed the men what they were worth!


	3. Chapter 02: HQ

**Chapter 02; HQ **

'MEDIC!' Will's voice echoed through the bunker as he run in. Quickly several people jumped up and looked at him. In his arms laid Cameron, her arm wrapped around his neck, but barely awake. Josh, Rim, Alec and Rick ran after him. The doctor gestured him to come and cleared the table. Will gently laid Cameron down, but she still moaned of pain. They had been send outside when several cyborgs had been spotted. They were fighting and pushing back the cyborgs, when suddenly one of the cyborgs jumped up and wanted to shoot Will down, as leader of the pack. Cameron had jumped before him and took all his bullets. It was only by a wonder that none of them had hit her lungs, brain of heart. But she was bleeding heavily. As Will explained what happened the doctor tore the shirt of Cameron's body and removed her shirt. Her rump was covered in blood. Bullet wholes were visible in her shoulder, arm, side, belly and in het leg. The doctor sighed.  
>'Get Derek over here,' he said.<br>'Is she gonna make it?' Will said, the doctor looked at him, and Will said again, screaming now. 'Is she going to make it!'  
>'I don't know, son,' the older doctor said, looking over his glasses, 'She's hurt badly.'<br>'She has to make it!' Will said and he looked at the girl. She was unconscious, but she still held his hand.  
>'Yes,' Derek entered the room and was shocked by the thing he saw in the room. The unconscious girl, covered in her own blood. Will with several blood stripes in his face and on his clothes, Cameron's blood. The teary eyed team. And than, the hopeless face of the doctor.<br>'Tell me,' he said to the doctor. The doctor thought for a moment and stared at the girl.  
>'I will do my best, Reese,' he said and looked at Derek, 'But she needs better medical care.'<br>'HQ?' Derek said short.  
>'It would be better for her,' the doctor said.<br>'Good, we'll leave when you're done,' Derek wanted to leave but was stopped by the doctor.  
>'The transport might kill her, Derek,' he said, 'But it's her only chance.'<br>'But than she will have a chance,' Derek said as he looked at Will. Will nodded.  
>'I will do my best,' the doctor promised and cleared the room. He carefully cleaned the wounds and bound them. None of them had hit any vital organs, but most of them did go deep into her body. Seven bullets he pulled out of her body. One in her upper leg. One in her right shoulder. One in her right upper arm. Two in her right side and two in her belly. He cleaned the wounds and bound them carefully. Cameron was still unconscious, but when ever he came close to the wounds, she moved slightly. She was in pain.<p>

'Prepare the van,' the doctor said when he walked into the open space in the bunker. Will and the rest of the team had been sitting there since the doctor had send them away. Waiting. When the old man finally walked out, they had jumped up and looked at him. Curious and a bit anxious. But this was good news. Quickly they prepared an army van. Gently they placed Cameron on the stretcher. She was barely awake and now and then just looked at them. Derek would come with them, since he also had to arrange some other things at the HQ.

In the dark of the night the army van, an older Dutch type. Packed. Armored and above all: careful. With the slightest bump in the road, Cameron made a noise of pain. She was barely awake and most of the time she slept, but by all the bumps she woke up again and again. The doctor had drugged her pretty heavily, so she would not feel most of the pain and could sleep. But the road was long and dangerous and they could not afford it to be seen, so they had to have to speed. Everyone got cranky by the journey, but they knew they had to go on.  
>Alec just covered Cameron with a small blanket. The doctor had drugged her, again, so she could sleep some more this night. It had been eight evenings now and still they had not been noticed. It was only a day's ride or so before they would reach the HQ. She was asleep now, but he could still see her entire body was tensed. Suddenly gunfire was heard. It was coming their way. Quickly the van sprinted into the darkness and tried to disappear. But the cyborgs were fast and followed them by their heat vision. The group took their weapons and prepared themselves. Not shooting before they were sure to see a cyborg. Even though they did hear them, none of them actually saw a cyborg. Just when Tim wanted to make a lame observation, an explosion only a few feet away from them lit the sky. It burned the few things that still bloomed and showed some light in the night. Will looked at Cameron, she laid on her back and just looked at the ceiling. She was so far away, it almost made him laugh. Suddenly the van pulled over. The men looked at each other. When a body appeared at the back, everybody aimed their gun at the it. It raised it's hands. But by the light from behind it's back, it was just a black contour.<br>'Relax,' it said, human voice.  
>'Who are you?' Will said, loud and clear. Showing he was not afraid.<br>'My name is Kyle Conner,' he said, 'I'm here to get you safe home.'  
>'Show your face,' Will said, you could not be safe enough.<br>'Alright,' the so called Kyle Conner said. He removed the mask from his face and lit a light. His face was human, clear eyes. Normal.  
>'Will Green,' Will said as he lowered his gun. The rest followed him. Kyle looked in the van.<br>'What do you have there, Green?' he asked. He was younger than Will, probably 24.  
>'Wounded soldier,' Will said, 'Needs better medical care.'<br>'Well let's get moving,' Kyle said, he saluted slightly and walked back to his own vehicle.

If you did not know where the HQ was, you would never find it. Vehicles were abandoned all around the area. Which was possible since many other vehicles, including helicopters, plains and even a train, also laid around there. The HQ had several entrances, and was actually a big city under the ground. Most entrances were behind a rock, between the roots of a tree. Always small, fragile and hard to find. Which made it safe. It had never been found or even detected by any cyborg. Under the ground was the large city. It was probably the most populated place in what was left of the world. There were several small homes, a hospital, a large cafeteria, several armory and many other things. But all small and simple. John Conner had began building it quite quickly after Judgment Day. Most people declared that he had officially gone mad. But when it was done, it was one of the safest places on the world. Even for children. Sure, nowhere it could be absolutely safe. But compared to other places, it was extremely save. It was the centre of information, knowledge and hope. It was the home of the Resistance and home of John Conner, who lived there with his son; Kyle.

'Quickly, now,' the doctor said as he rushed before the four men. Will, Alex, Tim and Josh were carrying the stretcher with Cameron on it. She was barely awake, but she did hold the hand of Will slightly. Her face was turned his way and she glared at him. He had tried talking to her, but somehow she did not seem to hear him. Or she was just not able to answer, he did not know. Right now they had to get her to one of the many the medical rooms. She was going to make it, Will was sure of it. He could feel her heartbeat softly against his hand. They followed the doctor down many stairs and through many corridors. Until they finally reached a white room. It was indeed cleaner than their medical room and the mattress even just looked softer. Two nurses ran into the room and the doctor began explaining what had happened. After one sentence, one already began grabbing things.  
>'Come with me,' it was Kyle again. The men were tired and just followed him. They walked a few levels up again and Kyle showed them a room they could use. It looked a bit like their old one, only a big bigger and cleaner. Kyle took of his black tuque and ran his hand through his slightly longer brown hair.<br>'She your sister?' he asked, while most of the men laid down. Will looked at him. Cameron had indeed become like a little sister to them, like they had already been brothers to each other. They cared for each other and would die for each other.  
>'Yes,' he said, but Kyle understood that she was like a sister to them.<br>'You did well, bro,' he smiled and walked to the door, 'Get some rest.'

Slowly Cameron opened her eyes. She had a massive headache and the world was fuzzy and spinning a bit. Someone was beside her bed. What was it? Thinking hurt too much. She closed her eyes again and was lost in time and space. Cameron did not know how much time had past since the last time she had opened her eyes again, but she knew she had to get out. She could smell metal all around her. Feel the shocks of the large cyborg feet hit the ground and destroy it. She knew it. She could feel it. She was either in Skynet itself or in a smaller section of it. The bright light hurt in her eyes and she made small lines of her eyes. She could see no one of nothing. Quickly she stood up, but immediately had to sit down again. Her head was spinning and her body was yelling for rest. But she could not. Not if she wanted to live. She had to go on. Cameron saw her clothes lying on the ground, together with other pieces of clothing. She did not dare thinking of what had happened to those people. Suddenly a thought flashed in her eyes and quickly Cameron checked herself. A lot of bandage, but she could feel nothing odd. She had heard of cyborgs doing experiments on humans, or even using human parts for their own 'good'. When her head had settled down a bit, Cameron stood up and quickly pulled her old, torn clothes back on. As quiet as she could, she opened the door. It was not as dark and nasty as she had expected. It even looked cleaner than her old base, or it was just her. Cameron had not found any weapon, so she had to be very careful. As soundless and quick as she could she managed to find a way out. She came back to the surface right next to a destroyed truck. A bit weird, but you never knew with those cyborgs. Several times, Cameron had thought to hear human voices. But she was in no place nor condition to help anyone but herself. She would return for them, once she had found her team. Cameron was panting and tears welled up in her eyes. She was bleeding again and her body hurt like it was on fire. She heard yells from over her shoulder, jumped up and began running, but it was no good. She was wounded, bleeding and lost. Still, Cameron tried to run and kept looking back to see if the cyborgs were already gaining field on her. So far, nothing. Which was good.  
>'Easy,' Cameron ran straight into something's arms. She tried to hit it, but her legs failed her and she almost fell on the ground. It caught her and gently laid her down, still holding her. She blinked a few times and thought she saw a human face.<br>'Shouldn't you shoot me?' she said soft. She could feel blood pouring out of her. Her heartbeat, moving her entire body.  
>'Never kill a human,' the male face smiled, 'I'm just as human as you are.'<br>'Good,' she sighed and tried to calm down. She was shaking.  
>'You shouldn't be here,' the man said as he stood up and lifted her up. She hated it when people carried her. It made her feel helpless. Like she could not take care of her own.<br>'We have to run, the cyborgs-' she wanted to tell him.  
>'Right now, you're running nowhere,' he told her fatherly.<br>'I'm fine,' she said, which was one big lie of course.  
>'Sure,' he said, but she already did not hear him. She was unconscious again.<p>

Shots. Doctor. Will. Van. Explosion. White room. Nurse. Headache. Nightmare. Escape. Man. Now. It all flashed by and Cameron sat up straight. Will and the others still had to be here. Right? They would not leave without her, she knew that. She felt better now. Cameron looked at her bandage, they were new. Slowly she got out of bed. Her body yelled to get back in, but she ignored it. If she could do it once in panic, she could do it again in calmness. Cameron saw that she was in another room. There were six beds in total. Four used, including her. She saw a large ,white closet. Out of it, she took trousers, a singlet, a vest, socks and boots and dressed herself. After it, she laid down in bed again for a moment. She slept for a while and then decided that it really was time to get out. Slowly she walked out of the room and just walked around. Not knowing where to go or where to turn too. Now that she looked around, Cameron realized this could never ever have been part of Skynet. It was neat. It was fresh. It was human friendly. But above all: it was bright. Cameron knew one thing, and one thing only: she had to find Will and the rest of her team. And her guns. Without them, she was helpless.

As she had walked up several stairs, Cameron heard several people laughing. She walked up the stairs, through a hallway and came in a open room which looked like a cafeteria. Several chairs and tables and a small kitchen. In 2032 that was one hell of a luxury! Cameron walked through the door and looked around. A group of children and some women sat in one corner. Playing a bit with small toys which were left. Here and there other people sat. Most of them relaxing, trying to escape from the hell they lived in. Thinking back to the days when the sun was still seen. When the world had still color in herself. When men ruled over machine.  
>'Feeling better?' Cameron turned around and it made her head spin. She looked at the face who she had seen the other day. Or was it a few hours ago?<br>'Yes,' she said and smiled.  
>'Still shouldn't be out of bed,' the brown haired man said, folding his arms and leaning in the doorway.<br>'And you are who to tell me that?' she said, folding her arms as well and raising her eyebrows.  
>'Kyle Conner,' he said, with just a bit to much arrogance.<br>'Impressive, or not,' she said simple, 'Do you know where I can find my team?'  
>'Your team?' he said a bit dazzled, most of the time people were impressed if the told them he was 'the son of'.<br>'Green, McCoy, Blake, Van Buuren, Flemings?' she asked, having an inside laugh about his stratled face, 'They're supposed to be here. I hope.'  
>'The ones who brought you here?' a small light began to shine in his memory.<br>'Yes,' she said.  
>'Your brothers?' he said, with a small teasing smirk.<br>'Yes,' she said serious and obviously not amused.  
>'This way,' he said and turned around.<p>

'Where are we going?' Cameron asked when they were going down again instead of going up.  
>'You'll see,' Kyle said again. Cameron did not like that answer. Like she was going to be cut open. Just to be sure she was not made of metal. When they stood before a large metal door, Cameron could feel her mind was warning her.<br>'Where does this door lead to?' she said, before Kyle wanted to open it.  
>'John Conner, my father.'<br>'Look, I know you're a Conner, right? I got it! Stop bragging about it!' she snapped at him, 'And why the hell do you even bring me to him? I need my team.'  
>'Sure, after you've been to John.'<br>'No,' she said and stared at the guy. He was taller and stronger for sure. But perhaps she might hit him a good few times. If she needed to.  
>'You are going in,' Kyle said and began opening the door.<br>'No, goodbye,' she said and simply turned around and walked back to the stairs.  
>'Hello,' suddenly a tall man said. He had dark brown hair, a small beard and strong features. He narrowed his eyes a bit while he looked at her.<br>'Sorry, just passing by,' she said and walked on. Her team. That was the only thing she thought about. Nothing else mattered. You life for your team, you die for your team. How was she ever going to honor that code if she did not even know where her team was?


	4. Chapter 03: John Fucking Conner

**Chapter 03; John Fucking Conner **

'What the hell is all that noise!' John Conner ran down the stairs. He looked down into the main hall. It was the largest and most of the time people sat there to talk a bit. But now two people in the middle were yelling at each other. It was his son, Kyle, and a girl he had never seen before. Around them was a large circle of people. Quickly John checked if anyone was wearing guns. Yes, almost everyone was. But so far no one was willing to use it. He gestured to his commanders not to break up, yet. He leaned against the railing and looked, but above all: listened.  
>'O shut up!' Kyle yelled back.<br>'No, I will not shut up!' the girl said fierce, raising her arms, 'I mean: what have you ever done for me to tell me things? Just because your last name happens to be Conner, does not make you a king!'  
>'My father-' he tried, but Cameron was already on top of him. John was a bit dazzled by it. Normally no one was arguing about these things. Or was it just, not out loud?<br>'O, bla bla bla!' the girl said, 'What did your father ever do to be such a hero? O right, he did not do it yet, right? He will still do his heroic act which will safe us all, in the future, right? Question: why didn't he go back, again like his mother and father, and stop Skynet from ever happening?'  
>'Because…' Kyle did not know, he had never thought about it like that.<br>'Why not? Didn't that Terminator protect him, because he knew that John Conner would safe mankind? Why not go back and stop everything from happening? What did Conner ever really do, that other people did not also do, that gave him the right to be worshiped like some prince? Just because his name is John fucking Conner everybody think he's amazing! What the hell did he do? Fucking tell me! My team did almost all the same things! Many other people I know are fucking greater heroes than Conner!'  
>'That's enough, girl,' a man stepped forward and pointed his gun at her. The girl walked closer and even against the gun and looked the man straight in his eyes. John was amazed by her courage.<br>'Shoot me,' she said, loud and clear again, 'Shoot me! If you think your Conner is worth killing humans for, go ahead. But it just proves what I just say.'  
>'This is enough,' Lieutenant Barnes said and walked down the stairs, 'Alright people, show's over.'<br>'Don't,' Will said, when he saw Cameron wanted to step forward again. Kyle just looked at her.  
>'What's your name, girl?' after two days, he still did not know it.<br>'Cameron,' she said.  
>'And your last name?' he asked.<br>'Left, together with my father when he left me after my mother had died giving birth to me,' she said, turned around and walked away. Kyle gasped at the girl. Abounded by her father. Her mother died. Perhaps that was the reason for her hate against John Conner? He did not know. Kyle looked up and saw his father. Following the girl without a last name with his eyes. He got served, he knew. Kyle also knew that he would be hearing it the upcoming weeks. He shrugged, she was good. John gestured Barnes to come up. Within five steps the dark Lieutenant was above the stairs in within another five steps he stood before his best friend and leader.  
>'Who was that?' he asked, 'Where does she come from?'<br>'Came with Reese,' Barnes said, looking at the girl with John, 'Shot by seven bullets, already walking.'  
>'God,' John sighed.<br>'Jumped before her teammate Will Green, to protect him,' Barnes said, 'And also hates you to the bone.'  
>'Noticed that,' John said and smiled, 'I want to talk to her.'<p>

'It's open,' Tim yelled when someone knocked at their door. Just to be sure, the guys had brought Cameron to their room. Some people could get really pissed if you offended one of the Conner but a little bit. Since Cameron had crossed the line by miles and miles, they thought it would be safest, for everyone, to calm down a bit. In the doorway several people stood, but only one entered. It was the same man Cameron had bumped up against lately.  
>'We're looking for Cameron?' he said, raising an eyebrow, since he saw only men.<br>'Yes?' he heard her voice and she slit the ladder of her bed and walked up to him. It was the same girl. Even though she looked a lot smaller. She was not scared. She was not intimidated. She just walked up to him and looked at him.  
>'Are you Cameron?' John asked, just to be sure.<br>'Yes, and who are you?' she said, still looking him straight in the eyes.  
>'John fucking Conner,' he said. Did he see this girl before, she looked to familiar? He reached his hand and she shook it. There was no sing of her feeling sorry, of feeling shame in her eyes.<br>'I'd like to have a word with you,' he said, when she again just looked at him with her big brown eyes. Now she quickly looked over her shoulder.  
>'Go ahead, we have no secrets,' she said. Damn, those used to be my words!, he thought.<br>'Alone,' he said. She raised her eyebrows, shrugged and nodded.  
>'Alright,' she said. John nodded at the men behind her. A small nod was their answer and he turned around.<br>'I don't think we have ever met before, right?' John said as he scratched his small beard and sat down on the opposite side of the table. Three other men also sat around the table, one of them was Derek, he looked worried. Behind Cameron stood a woman, just in case.

'Not that I can remember,' Cameron said, choosing her words carefully. She did not know if he was there when she was born or not. She could get so angry at the thought of him playing a hero here and just leaving her! No one knew she was his daughter. And no one would ever know.  
>'Do you have a last name, Cameron?' John asked.<br>'No, I do not,' Cameron said, raising her voice a bit and than coughed slightly. To make it look like she did not do it on purpose.  
>'How come?' John asked, even though he could see the look of Derek. He warned him: do not do it! But why did he warn him? Did he know something? Was he hiding something? Suddenly a thought slowly came up in John's mind: what if this girl was Derek's daughter? Could it be? He had been speaking of a woman. No, it could not have been! Derek would have told him, right?<br>'Because,' Cameron said and sighed, 'I don't know the last name of my mother.'  
>'And your father,' John asked and he could see Derek closing his eyes. When he looked back at Cameron he could see there was a fire in her eyes.<br>'Left me and my mother,' she said, 'My mother died when she gave birth to me and father just never wanted me.'  
>'How do you know this all?' he was curious about this. Most of the time when you knew that story, you also knew the people who were in it by name.<br>'The people who looked after me told me,' she said. She acutally already wanted to tell him 'Don't you know?' for three times.  
>'What were their names?' John asked, he could see she was getting annoyed by all his questions.<br>'Amy and Jethro,' she said, 'the parents of my mother Katherine.'  
>'Katherine?' John eyes said and he swallowed. Kate's parents were also named Amy and Jethro, 'and what is their last name?'<br>'I don't know, alright!' she snapped, 'If I knew, I'd told you!'  
>'Calm down!' the woman behind her said and laid a hand on her shoulder. Cameron looked a moment at John, than sat back in her chair and tried to relax her body a bit.<br>'Anything else?' she asked. John looked at the people around the table.  
>'Don't make so much noise anymore,' one of them said.<br>'True, if you have a problem, just tell it to one of the commanding officers,' John said.  
>'Will do,' she said, looking at Derek.<br>'Good,' Derek said and nodded.  
>'If I may, Reese,' she said, looking at him, 'When are we leaving?'<br>'Not for the time being,' John said, 'It's not safe.'  
>'Reese?' she said, ignoring John completely.<br>'When it's safe,' Derek assured her, looking at John in one blink.  
>'Fine,' Cameron said and stood up. She looked at all the men, saluted slightly and walked away.<p>

'And?' Alex asked.  
>'Fuck, him,' Cameron said pronouncing the words short and clear.<br>'Why do you even hate him so much?'  
>'You don't understand,' she sighed.<br>'I would if you'd tell me,' he tried.  
>'Alright: you cannot understand,' she said looking him in the eyes.<br>'You can try,' he said and smiled.  
>'No,' she said and shook her head, 'I can't.'<br>'Why not, Cam?' he asked and sat down beside her on her bed.  
>'Cause…' she tried to think of a reason.<br>'Don't lie, alright?' he said, 'Every time either the subject family or Conner comes up, you either stop talking or you freak out.'  
>'I'm sorry,' she said and smiled, 'I'll try to calm down.'<br>'Good, cause I'd almost think those two were related!' Cameron tried not to look busted.  
>'As long as Conner just stays out of my way,' she said and laid down.<br>'Yeah, that's going to be difficult,' Alec sighed, 'since he's the leader here and all, you know?'  
>'Fuck that,' she said and smiled.<br>'You, miss, should watch your language!' Alec said and tickled her.  
>'No! Stop, stop!' Cameron shrieked and tried to escape.<br>'No bad words for you, young miss!' Alec said again and kept on tickling her.  
>'Stop! Stop!' Cameron said and jumped up, landing with her face right in front of him. They both stopped and looked at each other. Cameron could feel his breath and was afraid he could hear her heartbeat. He leaned forward and kissed her.<br>'Sorry,' he said and backed off.  
>'Don't be,' she smiled.<br>'Question,' Josh suddenly came into the room, immediately Alec and Cameron backed off, 'what do you get, if you combine-'  
>'We don't know!' Cameron already gave up.<br>'Gee, am I sneaking up to something?' Josh said and smiled.  
>'No,' Cameron immediately denied.<br>'Of course nor,' Josh said, moving his eyebrows up and down.  
>'You're a dead man if you tell,' Alec threatened.<br>'Like how? Will my name suddenly be Josh fucking McCoy?' he teased.  
>'Sure as hell will be!' Cameron said and threw a pillow.<p> 


	5. Chapter 04: Do Not Leave A Child Behind

**Chapter 04: Do Not Leave A Child Behind**

'Over here!' Josh yelled. Cameron looked his way and saw several bodies laying around on the floor. Someone had found a large warehouse where several people would be staying. Bodies had been seen on several photos. And indeed, there were bodies. Only the bodies were not alive anymore. The smell of freshly burned flesh and bones was still the in the air. Cameron even imagined she heard several people scream of pain and despair. Skynet had found them before the Resistance had.  
>'Look for survivors,' John said and walked into the warehouse. Several corpses of T-800's were also scattered around the floor, but it probably did not matter that much. In total four groups were now looking around in the warehouse. Derek had first claimed that it would be unsafe to go outside with twenty-seven people at once. But John had insisted on it. Four times six people of one team and three medics. Cameron looked around, placing her scarf again before her mouth. The stench was so deep, so dead, so horrible, she could barely keep herself from hurling. She had never seen so many dead people in one place. Suddenly she saw something moving, or was it just her? No, she could see it again! Something, no, someone was moving! Quickly she ran to the small piece of what used to be an entire human one day.<br>'I found someone!' she yelled and fell on her knees, throwing her gun down beside her. She was shocked by what she saw. There was a little boy, or at least what was left it him, lying on the ground. He looked at her, but there was no clear expression in his eyes. He had lost his left leg and the rest of his body was also badly wounded. He was bleeding from almost every inch on his body. He was shaking, but did not seem to feel the pain. One of the medics sat down on the other side of the boy. She looked at him and looked back at the boy. Cameron shook her head, she would not except it.  
>'Tell me?' John's voice came from behind her. He spoke careful and softer than normal.<br>'I don't know-' the medic began and looked at the boy again.  
>'He'll make it,' Cameron said and looked over her shoulder, 'He will.'<br>'Cameron,' Derek tried to ease her down, but he did not know what to say.  
>'No, he will, Derek,' she said and stood up, looking the uncle and the nephew in their eyes.<br>'And you know?' John said before he even knew it.  
>'Yes, I know!' she snapped, 'He can survive and if he is still living right now, he can survive another day and another.'<br>'Look at him you can't ask him to go and live like this,' John said, with pity in his eyes while he looked at the boy.  
>'You cannot leave a child behind to suffer, Conner,' she said, then she saw a look in his eyes, 'Or are you going to shoot him?'<br>'What!' John said, but he knew the idea had indeed come into his mind.  
>'To safe him from his pain!' Cameron could feel a fire starting to burn in her.<br>'No,' John said loud and clear.  
>'John, the Savior,' she said dramatically, 'even saving children from their pain.'<br>'That's enough, Cameron,' he said, 'I know when children cannot be saved.'  
>'Just like last time!' she had said if before she even knew it.<br>'What-' Kyle asked, but before he could say anything else Cameron turned around and hit him with her fist. Right in his face. John immediately grabbed her waist and pulled it up. Leaving her standing on her toes.  
>'That's enough!' he hissed close to her face. He probably knew what she was talking about.<br>'We can go,' the medic said and when they looked, they saw she closed the eyes of the boy. He had passed away while they were fighting over him. John let Cameron go. Cameron just looked at the boy. She felt so sorry for him. She could have helped him. She should have. Cameron turned around and looked at John. For a moment he looked at her than he turned around and walked away.  
>'I'm sorry,' Cameron said when she looked at Kyle. His lip was bleeding. But he smiled at her.<br>'Lucky it's not me eye,' he said, 'Don't worry, I'll be just fine.'  
>'Good,' she smiled at him. He patted her on her back and they walked back to the vans.<p>

'Cameron, could you please come with me,' Blair Williams walked up to Cameron and her team, as she just pulled on her sweater. It was now getting winter and the temperature was getting colder. A bit startled Cameron looked at her team. They just raised their eyebrows. Blair was most of the time who got people to come with her to John Conner and the Council. Even more with such a serious face.  
>'Is this about me hitting Kyle? He already said that did not matter,' she immediately defended herself. Blair did not smile or move any muscle.<br>'Please, come with me,' she said again.  
>'Ok,' Cameron said and followed Blair downstairs.<p>

'Cameron, sit down please,' Lieutenant Barnes said. Blair indeed led Cameron down to the Council, which could not mean very much good. Carefully she stepped in. Before she could sit down, Blair would search her for any weapons. She only had her Jericho on her and gave it to Blair. Nothing further. Cameron looked at John's face. He did not look at her, he just glared around. Sitting in his chair. Finally everyone sat down. Blair stood behind Cameron. Cameron did not feel comfortable. She felt her muscles yoke, slowly but she felt it. Finally Lieutenant Barnes began, with his deep dark voice.  
>'Do you know, why you are here, again?' he said, looking straight in her eyes.<br>'No,' she said, 'But if this is about what happened to Kyle?'  
>'Kyle?' another man on the council looked a bit questioning at her.<br>'I hit him,' she said, half explaining half ashamed. Thank heavens he was not there.  
>'I see,' the same man said. Cameron was a bit astonished she did not know his name.<br>'No, that is not why you are here,' Barnes said, but before he could speak anymore John stood up.  
>'Leave us,' he said, 'All of you.'<br>'But, John,' Barnes said. John looked at him and than back to Cameron.  
>'Leave us,' he simply said again. Barnes doubted and Derek was the first to stand up.<br>'Alright,' he simply said, trusting his nephew completely. When he stood up, several others followed him.  
>'Fine,' Barnes said and walked out as the last one.<br>Cameron did not dare to ask John what he wanted of her. Did he know? Did someone tell him? He sighed and walked around the other side of the room for a moment. Closing his eyes. Trying to hold things together. He had to ask, he had to. It was just so damn hard to think about it again. To be confronted with it. But he had to! He had to, because of her. Finally he took a deep breath and sat down. The room was silent and pretty dark.  
>'How are you?' he asked. Cameron narrowed her eyes and looked at him. Was he serious?<br>'Just fine, thank you,' she said, not knowing if it was her turn to ask how he was.  
>'Good, good,' he said. It as silent, John just looked at him.<br>'Why am I here?' she asked after a while.  
>'Because of what you said lately,' John said and noticed it might be easier to talk about it than he thought.<br>'What did I say?' Cameron said when John did not tell her.  
>'Remember lately? At the warehouse. With that kid, you said: '<em>You cannot leave a child behind<em>'.'  
>'No, I said: '<em>You cannot leave a child behind to suffer'<em>,' she corrected him, remembering the day.  
>'But after that,' he looked at her, she knew what was coming, 'You said: '<em>Just like last time'<em>.'  
>'Yes,' she said soft, not knowing if she had to explain herself. She played a bit with her nails.<br>'Why?' he asked her. She looked up and saw his fierce eyes. He knew.  
>'Don't you want to tell me?' she dared him.<br>'Don't, don't do that,' he said and fell back in his chair.  
>'Do what?' now she was getting in control.<br>'Raise all your hairs and attack,' he said, grabbing back control, 'You know what I'm talking about.'

'Can you hear what they're saying?' Barnes said as they stood outside the door. The others shook their head.  
>'Nope,' one of them said, 'But as long as I don't hear gunshots, I'm not going in.'<br>'None of is,' Barnes said and they turned silence again.

'And so do you!' she said, slow and clear.  
>'Don't give me a big attitude!' he said, jumping up and smashing his fist on the table.<br>'And you're who to tell me!' she dared him and jumped up herself.  
>'I am your father!' it was out before he knew it. Cameron was silent for one second, than she recovered.<br>'And why do you think so?'  
>'Because of what you said,' John said, lowering his voice a bit.<br>'Perhaps I just knew your child,' she tried.  
>'But you know, as the only one,' John sat down in his chair.<br>'How do you know?' she asked, slowly sitting down in her chair again herself.  
>'Amy and Jethro,' he began summing up, 'your fierce reaction and above all: Katherine.'<br>'I thought her name was Kate,' Cameron gave in.  
>'Officially Katherine,' John looked at the girl on the other side of the table, 'Only her parents still called her like that.'<br>'Why?' Cameron had to know.  
>'Because it was our only choice,' he said.<br>'I beg your pardon?' Cameron said astonished, 'So why did you keep Kyle?'  
>'I did not keep Kyle, he's not a pet!' John snapped.<br>'Because he's a boy?' she hissed.  
>'No!' John yelled.<br>'Than tell me!' Cameron yelled back.  
>'Because,' John sighed, 'because it was the safest thing to do.'<br>'Fuck you,' she hissed and stood up.  
>'Let me explain!' John said. Cameron stood still for a moment and than sat down again.<br>'Try me,' she dared him.  
>'Your mother was very weak during her pregnancy, and we already feared for her live,' John said, with a soft voice, 'She already knew she was not going to make it. And she did not want that her child was raised at the HQ. She wanted her child to have some sort of youth, something Kyle never had.'<br>'But she died,' Cameron said, it sounded harder than she mend it.  
>'Yes,' John said and tried not to cry, 'She died. She said your name and died.'<br>'Why Cameron?' she asked, since Kyle was named after John's father.  
>'We hoped you would be a protector, just like the cyborg who protected us for years,' John explained.<br>'I see,' Cameron said, 'But why did you not ever come for me?'  
>'I could not,' John said honest, 'I came once, when you were very small. But you looked so much like your mother, I could not bare it.'<br>'So, you just ditched me with your parents-in-law,' she said, this she mend hard.  
>'No,' John said, 'I could not take care of you and I wanted you to have some sort of a youth.'<br>'A youth?' Cameron laughed sarcastically, 'A youth? There is no such thing as 'youth' nowadays.'  
>'I wanted it for you,' John said fatherly, 'I wanted the best for my child.'<br>'I am not your child!' she said.  
>'Cameron,' he tried.<br>'No, my mother was Katherine, but she died and I never met my father who abounded us,' she stood up, 'Good day Conner.'

'Eavesdroppers,' she hissed as she opened the door and several Council members jumped back. Without looking at them she ran up the stairs. A bit confused they looked into the room. John just looked at them and would not explain. After all these years, he had finally met the child he had lost so many years ago. And instead of and excited exception, she had turned him down the hard way. Perhaps this was for the best. Perhaps this was what Kate had wanted. No, John knew better. Kate wanted nothing more than a happy family. A happy family, what was he thinking! As long as Skynet was still around there was no thing as 'happy'. The girl, his daughter, knew that. She knew that as no one. And she was afraid to get hurt again.


	6. Chapter 05: Brother, Or Not?

**Chapter 05: Brother, Or Not?**

'Hello,' John sat down on across Cameron. She was eating her dinner with her team, when John just popped up between Will and Alec. She looked at him and then returned to her food. She was not talking to him, still.  
>'I know you're angry,' he just continued, 'and I can understand. But please, forgive me!'<br>'I don't know what you're talking about, sir,' she said, not looking at him.  
>'Cameron,' John reached out to take the hands of his daughter. But Cameron quickly pulled them back, almost knocking over her plate. Now she looked at him.<br>'I don't have anything to do with you,' she hissed.  
>'Alright,' John sighed, 'if that is what you want-'<br>'It is,' Cameron said. John nodded and walked away. Her team looked at her, Cameron tried to ignore them, but it had no use.  
>'Come. Now,' Tim was the first one to speak. He stood up and pulled her by her collar, dragging her along.<p>

'Explain,' Will said as Cameron was pushed in the only chair of their chamber. Cameron just looked back and raised her eyebrows.  
>'About what?'<br>'About what!' Josh echoed, usually he had a very soft face, but he looked so fierce now.  
>'What just happened with Conner!' Will said. Cameron shrugged.<br>'I dunno,' she simply murmured.  
>'Alright, enough,' Tim said, he pushed the chair back against the wall so it stood on two feet and had his face close to her, 'Tell us what the entire thing is with Conner.'<br>'There is nothing,' she said, trying to control herself.  
>'O, come on! We can all see something is wrong!' Tim yelled in her face.<br>'Tim,' Will pulled him back and gave Cameron a little space. Tears were in her eyes.  
>'What is it, Cam?' Alec tried even though they had decided just to be friends, they still fancied each other, 'Everyone knows you're upset.'<br>'There is nothing wrong, alright. I'm just fine!' she said fierce and stood up.  
>'We never said something was wrong with you,' Will corrected her and kneeled down beside her. Softly laying his hands on her knees as he looked at the girl with a brotherly look. Cameron bit her lip and tried not to cry.<br>'I can't tell you,' she said soft.  
>'Can't or won't,' Tim said.<br>'Come on, Cam,' Josh just ignored her. Cameron felt so small and looked at the tall, muscled guys around her. They had always been honest to each other, almost completely honest. Why not become absolutely honest? Cameron nodded and a few tears rolled over her cheek.  
>'John Conner is my father,' she said and wiped some tears away with her arm.<br>'You've got to be kidding,' Rick gasped. The others also looked wide eyed at the crying girl.  
>'No, it's true,' Cameron took a few deep breaths, 'My parents were actually Kate's parents and they raised me since Kate died when I was born and John could not take care of me.'<br>'And you're mad on him about that?' Will sounded understanding.  
>'Yeah,' she nodded.<br>'Girl,' Will smiled and took her hands, 'Your father-'  
>'It's still John,' she immediately said and looked fierce. Will nodded, clear.<br>'John just wanted the best for you, like any father wants for his daughter, alright?' he said as he wiped some tears away, 'He just tried to keep you safe!'  
>'It's still no excuse for what he did,' Cameron stood her ground.<br>'Perhaps,' Will said, 'but I guess we'll never know that, won't we?'  
>'What should I do, Will?' Cameron sighed.<br>'Give him a chance, Cam,' Will encouraged her. Cameron looked at him.  
>'I'll try,' she said.<br>'I don't buy that, miss,' he smiled, 'I really want you to give him a chance, alright!'  
>'Alright,' she sighed.<br>'Promise?' Cameron began doubting who was her father Will or John!  
>'Promise,' she said. He smiled and stroke her hair.<p>

'Who was Marcus Wright?' Cameron asked Kyle when he passed by. She was looking at the memorial wall. On the wall all of the names of the members of the Resistance who had died fighting were written. But Marcus Wright had a small note behind it: _the heart is what makes us human_. She did not understand why that was there. Kyle took his cigarette out of his mouth and stood beside her. She pointed at the name and he nodded.  
>'Marcus Wright was a man who lived years and years ago, he got the skeleton of a droid,' he took a minute to sip his cigarette, 'To make a long story short: he helped dad destroy a large part of Skynet and even saved dad by giving his heart to him.'<br>'Cool,' Cameron said and turned around. She just wanted to walk away, when Kyle stopped her.  
>'Were you ever going to tell me?' he said. Cameron sighed and looked to the floor.<br>'I don't know why I should,' she said, not turning around and not looking at him. Kyle raised his eyebrows.  
>'Don't know why? Perhaps cause I'm your brother?' now Cameron did turn around.<br>'You are not my brother, Conner,' she said. He walked closer and narrowed his eyes.  
>'And why is that?' he said.<br>'Because I have no brother,' she simply replied. The promise she had made Will flashed through her mind, but Kyle was not John Conner, right?  
>'Funny, dad says something else,' he said with a challenging smirk.<br>'Your father, Conner, says many things,' she tried, but it had no use. He was stronger in this debate and he had already won.  
>'Our father,' he said clear, 'is telling the truth.'<br>'And how do you know? He told you?'  
>'Yes,' he said, 'and I believe him. Because he could not sleep for weeks even months when he mom had died and he had to leave you behind.'<br>'Why didn't you stop him?'  
>'Stop him? Come on, I was seven!' he said, 'I tried, trust me, I tried! I begged him to only show me my baby sister, but he did not. One day he just came up to me and he said: your mother is dead and your sister is gone. And that was it, that was what I had to deal with.'<br>'I'm sorry,' she said.  
>'Sure you are,' Kyle was pretty mad now, 'Just try to see things some another perspective, alright? You're not the only one who struggled with it!'<br>'Look, I said I'm sorry!' she raised her voice a bit. Kyle sighed and shook his head.  
>'Don't even bother,' he said and walked away.<p>

'I'm sorry,' Cameron sighed and sat down in front of Kyle. He looked a bit surprised. He shove his dinner aside and gestured her to go on. He had been not been mad at her for long. He had been angrier at his father for not telling him his sister had finally arrived. And now she just sat down in front of him while he was having dinner!  
>'You were right, Kyle,' it was strange for Cameron to call Kyle by his first name, she was used to call people by their last name, 'I should have seen things from another perspective.'<br>'Good,' he said and nodded. Neither of them said a thing.  
>'You knew her, right?' Cameron suddenly asked. Kyle knew about who she was talking.<br>'For seven years,' he sighed, 'I remember only small bits.'  
>'What was she like?' Cameron wanted to know more about her mother.<br>'Soft, kind, sometimes a bit hard, always making clear what she wanted,' Kyle smiled, 'You look like her.'  
>'You think so?' Kyle just shrugged in response.<br>'You do curse a lot,' he said. Cameron laughed.  
>'I do,' she said.<br>'So, why this sudden apology?' he asked and drank some milk.  
>'I'm leaving,' Kyle almost chocked in his milk.<br>'You what!'  
>'Reese is going home and I'm going with him,' she simply said and stood up.<br>'What? No, you can't just go!' Kyle objected and stood up as well. Some people looked at them.  
>'Kyle,' Cameron said soft, trying to calm him.<br>'No. No!' he said loud, 'You cannot go!'  
>'I have to!' she said back, raising her voice as well.<br>'No you don't! You can stay here!' he said, yelling now. Some people stood up.  
>'No, I cannot, Kyle! Listen to me!'<br>'You listen to me, missy!' he pointed at her and leaned over the table, 'You have to stay here!'  
>'I can't,' she said and fought against her tears.<br>'You have to!'  
>'Why?'<br>'Because you are my sister and our father needs you!' after Kyle said that, everything was silent. People gasped at them, not believing what he had just said. Kyle was panting lightly and Cameron looked around. She looked at him and he shook his head.  
>'I can't stay,' she said again and turned around.<br>'Damned,' Kyle said. He turned around and smashed his hand against the wall. He roared of pain and anger. Blair quickly ran up to him and laid her hands on his shoulder.  
>'Come with me,' she said, hushing him. Kyle nodded and walked with her. He looked once more over his shoulder. But his little sister was already gone.<p> 


	7. Chapter 06: Conner's Cannot Go Solo

**Chapter 06: Conner's Cannot Go Solo**

Cameron sat in the truck, looking outside. She did not say a word to Derek, who sat next to her. She just stared outside the broken window. So much had changed in just a few hours. After Cameron had talked to Kyle, she realized she was indeed more of a loner. She had talked to Barnes about it, and he told her she would make a fine sniper. And that was it. She went up to Derek and said she wanted to be a sniper. Go solo. Leave the team. That was the hardest of all things. Her tem, or now ex-team, would stay at the HQ, while Cameron went back with Derek and would fight there. It was hard, yes. But it was for the best. No Conners around her. No team mates. Just Cameron and the droid. Derek had asked several times if she was sure about it, but he knew that he could not change her mind. Cameron did not tell John about it, he would find out soon enough anyway. She did not want to tell Kyle either, but it just happened.  
>'Are you alright?' Derek asked again.<br>'Fine,' Cameron said back, monotonous and without looking at him. Derek looked at her, but only saw the back of her head. He sighed. Perhaps he had made the wrong decision to approve her request. On the other side, he knew Cameron would still have done it even if the entire Resistance had disapproved her request.  
>'Cam-' he sighed, but Cameron turned her head and stopped him.<br>'Please,' she said, but did not finish her sentence. He just nodded and looked ahead on the road again. Cameron took a deep breath and looked outside again. It was weir how things could end, or how they could go.

'She did what!' John yelled. He had just heard the news from Kyle himself. Kyle still looked mad and just glared before him. A nurse was binding his hand. John cursed and yelled. Than he smashed his hand on the coach Kyle was sitting on.  
>'Calm down, Conner,' the nurse said simple, a smile decorating her brown face, 'Or the both of you will have a bound hand.'<br>'I can't believe-' John began again, but Kyle interrupted him.  
>'Why didn't you just-'<br>'Me!' John yelled, Kyle jumped up.  
>'She is YOUR daughter, John!'<br>'I'm your father, so don't call me 'John',' he said fierce.  
>'Than don't order me like a soldier!' Kyle snapped. They stood face to face.<br>'I'm sorry, son,' John sighed, Kyle backed off and shook his head.  
>'I can't believe you,' he said soft.<br>'Please, Kyle, you have to understand,' his father answered.  
>'Don't worry, I understand,' Kyle said, 'I just thought that a Conner should never go solo. But than I realized, you also broke that rule.'<br>'Kyle,' but John decided not to say anything more.  
>'Just what I thought,' Kyle said and walked away. He had always been so proud of his father. The great John Conner. But now he realized, John Conner was also 'just' a man. That was what upset him. His father had always been so much, so much more than he actually was. Cameron had been right, only she said it the hard way. And now, he hard to learn it the hard way.<p>

Cameron laid still between the grass. Following the cyrborgs through her loop. Four. A small patrol. Checking for any more survivors. Her heartbeat was low. Her breathing almost as if she was sleeping. Would she be caught now, she would die. She could make this. Four headshots, if she was lucky. First the last one, then the first one, then the last one again and then the first one. It would be tricky. One of them could take a good look around, spot her and shoot her. Still, she could always give it a try! Cameron slowly inhaled and exhaled. Looking through her loop. Counting down, making sure she would hit all four of them. Suddenly she heard the voice of Derek in her ear.  
>'Reese to Cameron, over,' she cursed in her head, 'Reese to Cameron, come in, Cameron! Over.'<br>'Cameron to Reese,' she hissed, 'Shut up!'  
>'Cameron, you have to return to the fortress, right now. Over,' Cameron lightly shook her head, as she still followed the droids through her loop.<br>'Negative,' she whispered, 'I have a clear shot on four machines. Over.'  
>'Cameron, pull back! Over,' Derek said clear, pronouncing every word sharp.<br>'Negative!' Cameron hissed back, 'I will first take the shot, over.'  
>'Cameron, pull back! That is an order, over.'<br>'Fine,' she sighed and laid her gun down, 'I'm coming. Cameron over and out.'  
>'Good, Reese over and out,' a small click and the was alone again.<br>'Like this we'll never win,' Cameron sighed and looked once more through her gun. Then she slowly backed off on her belly and went back to the fortress.

Cameron walked with big passes through the halls. Angry and mad. She opened the door and threw her gun on the ground. The people in the room looked a bit shocked. Derek straightened his back and walked away from the table. The other six people also straightened their backs, but remained around the table.  
>'Why the hell didn't you give me those shots!' she yelled.<br>'Cameron-' Derek tried and wanted to lay his hands on her shoulders, but Cameron hit his hands away and backed off.  
>'No, Reese!' she yelled, 'I had a wonderful shot! Four machines, Reese, I could have taken them down!'<br>'Cameron-' Derek tried again.  
>'No! Don't you put me in the field if I cannot get my shots!'<br>'Cameron!' Derek said loud, Cameron became still, 'I called you back, because of Kyle.'  
>'Kyle?' Cameron said, with wide eyes, 'What's wrong? What happened!'<br>'Sit down,' Derek said and reached for a chair.  
>'No, just tell me,' Cameron said. Strange how she suddenly could be so worried. Derek looked at her and nodded.<br>'Alright,' he said and sighed.  
>'Tell me, Derek!' Cameron almost lost it.<br>'Kyle was out on the field with some man,' Derek began, speaking calm and low, 'When a troop of T700's attacked them.'  
>'O my God,' Cameron sighed and wished she had accepted the chair, but she remained standing.<br>'He lives,' Derek said quickly, 'but he hurt pretty bad.'  
>'Derek,' Cameron looked at him, there was more, 'what are you hiding? You're not telling me something. Please.'<br>'Kyle,' Derek took a deep breath and looked at Cameron, 'Kyle lost half of his left arm. They don't know what to do.'  
>'They don't know what to do?' Cameron said in amazement, 'What the hell do they think they should do! Give him a new arm, of course!'<br>'I know, but some object against Kyle becoming a machine partly,' Derek looked at her and she saw he agreed with her  
>'Partly a machine!' Cameron yelled, 'It's just the half of his arm! Otherwise he can't do so many things!'<br>'I know,' Derek said, 'but over there they're still debating about it.'  
>'I have to go there,' Cameron decided after a moment. Derek nodded and a small smile curled his lips.<br>'I will take you there,' he said. Cameron nodded. The people on the background looked a bit dazzled at each other. They were in the middle of a meeting!

'John,' Derek walked to his nephew and hugged him quickly. John looked with wide eyes at his uncle and his daughter.  
>'What happened to you!' he said, seeing blood on their faces and limbs.<br>'Nothing,' Cameron said, but John already lifted her chin a bit to take a good look at her wound on her head.  
>'What happened,' Cameron rolled her eyes.<br>'Nothing, Derek didn't see a landmine,' she said it so simple, John would almost not care.  
>'Come on, that needs some stitches,' he sighed. Derek nodded but Cameron shook her head.<br>'No, I have to go to Kyle,' she said.  
>'You can't,' he said, 'Not now.'<br>'Why?' Derek asked.  
>'He's in surgery,' John said. No one said a thing for a moment.<br>'He's getting the arm?' Cameron asked. John nodded.  
>'It would be the best,' he said.<br>'It is,' Cameron said and smiled.  
>'Good,' John said and smiled back, 'But you still need some stitches.'<br>'I hate stitches,' Cameron sighed.  
>'You are getting them! Come on,' John smiled and wanted to put his arm around her, but he thought it might be better not to. Derek saw it and nodded. One step at a time. They should not go to fast and ruin everything. At least they were back together. In one place, for now. A Conner should not, and could not, go solo. John had heard it so many times from his mother, but only now realized how right she had been!<p> 


End file.
